


Dirge

by Lyus



Series: Cyclical [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyus/pseuds/Lyus





	1. Growth

A slow burning anger.

 

_How could she?_  
_How could she?_  
_How could she?_  
_How could she?_  
_How could she?_  
_How could she?_  
_How could she?_

 

Betrayal. Disgust. The expression of futility. Repetition, repeated, practiced, done. Done but not over, done but never ending, practice that did not make perfect.

 

Perfection was a quality, inhuman, unbefitting of a shy twelve year old girl. Not shy, not anymore. The ability to see had come to the one who needed it least, and those who needed it would crumble as their minds collapsed and expanded into the sole desire to cause misery. Misery for those who had wronged them, misery for the innocent, misery for those in the wrong place and misery for the weak.

 

Misery was a feeling she was well acquainted with, shook hands with upon waking. It smiled at her, always ever polite, "How are you? Are you doing well?" It was pretentious as ever, smiling always. Shared its thoughts without warrant and consideration. Consideration was not a feeling it experienced, being misery, the cause of misery. It caused it— misery— always for the greater good. How would one truly know anything with this?

 

No one knew anything otherwise.


	2. Mami.

Mami. Mami. Mami.

 

She knew, she knew. She thought she knew. She opposed you, opposed what you stood for. When those jaws wrapped around her neck and took her unto death (unto what? Unto. Unto death) as they had in life you shed not a tear.

 

She was not at fault, naive, ignorant. She didn't know. Her head was not situated firmly on her shoulders, her ears filled with the cotton of words she did not want to hear. Inconsequential. Relevant. Strung along by the flesh, led by the heart, hindered by the mind.

 

She made you stop. Made you think. You continued.


End file.
